Wasn't Good Enough
by Tensaiga
Summary: Her friends were angry at her for being with him and his friends were proud that he was with her. Their love was against the odds and as the odds would have it, their love didn’t last.


Title: Wasn't Good Enough

Chapter: One

Author: Tensaiga

Pages: 3

Words: 880

Summary: Her friends were angry at her for being with him and his friends were proud that he was with her. Their love was against the odds and as the odds would have it, their love didn't last.

* * *

Her friends were angry at her for being with him and his friends were proud that he was with her. Their love was against the odds and as the odds would have it, their love didn't last. 

It started on a snowy day. Every morning, Monday through Friday, the students would trudge their way to school and sit through eight hours of teachers talking about topics, which were essential to the student's lives.

The 2nd bell had just rung, and the students left the classroom in giant crowds. Everyone wanted to be out before the other.

She walked to her locker. Opening it she looked into the mirror adoring her pale white skin, light brown hair, and piercing hazel eyes. She wore blue jeans, which were tucked into her Ugh's. Her long sleeve, light blue, cotton, shirt was covered by a sleeveless black jacket, which had its edges sown in with fur from an animal.

Another girl came up behind her. She was tan, with dark brown hair and wore much of the same attire except her jacket was full sleeved jacket. Her shirt was a black turtle neck, and her jacket was pure white adorned with fur dyed black. "Kagome!" she said shaking her friend.

Kagome turned around from her locker and smiled at her friend. "Sango, what's up?" she said turning back to her locker and getting what she needed.

"Nothin' much, same old same old. Mr. Varkia is so on drugs he gave us an essay due by Friday! What the hell is wrong with him?" Sango ranted to her friend's back.

Closing the locked Kagome looked at Sango. "Well teacher's are crazy we can't help it. Mrs. Reary is really nice though. I told you to take Multimedia Productions! Miroku is in that class." Kagome teased her friend.

"Shut up Kagome. If I knew he was going to take that I would have personally gone and changed but I didn't know. Hopefully he'll be in my English class next semester." Sango replied with heart filled eyes.

Kagome just laughed and started to walk towards her next class. Multimedia Productions. As they continued to walk Sango reached into her jacket. "Hey Kagome, Inuyasha told me to give you this. I don't know what it is. Maybe a love note huh?" Sango said with a smile that covered half of her face.

Kagome stared at the note in her hands failing to notice the figure in front of her.

She fell to the ground and looked up at the person she bumped into. Alex was on her knees helping Kagome pick up the things that she had dropped, and promptly helping her get up off of the floor. "Hey buddy why didn't you watch out?" Sango glared at the person in front of her.

He looked down and Kagome. "I'm sorry Kagome. I was… I was lost in thought and I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me." He politely asked flashing her his smile, which could make any girl go weak at the knees.

Kagome blushed slightly and looked at Sango. "Uh…" she stammered.

Sango hit her forehead and looked up at the boy. "I don't know who you are buddy…"

"Kouga."

"What?" Sango asked.

"My name is Kouga." He told Sango.

"Whatever Kouga but you can't just bump into a girl and ask her out hoping she'll say yes." Sango said looking over at Kagome, "Come back here after school she's a little out of it right now."

Sango then started to drag Kagome away. "Come on Kagome I have to see Miroku!" she said continuing to drag Kagome.

Kagome came out of her stupor and looked around. "What happened?" she asked.

"You died and we had to use a magical spell from the spell book to bring you back alive." Sango sarcastically replied.

"What?" Kagome said.

"Aiya! That Kouga guy came and you turned into jelly. Seriously are you going to go out with him?" Sango asked.

"I don't know. I'll see." Kagome replied pulling out the letter from her pocket.

Once Kagome was in class she sat down and opened up the letter.

Dear Kagome,

I know this might seem really weird coming from me, but I knew there was no way I could do this if you were right before me. Your hazel eyes mesmerize me and I can't think anymore. You're so beautiful and so perfect and I can only dream about saying it to you in public.

I was wondering… You don't have to say yes, but I wanted to know if you wanted to go out with me. My number is 714-433-9762. I'll be waiting for your reply.

Inuyasha  
"Want to go out…" Kagome whispered to herself.

"Ahh!" screamed Kagome.

Everyone stared at her and she blushed, as she continued to do her work. When everyone had stopped paying attention to her she pulled out her cell phone.

To: Sango

Dude you were right!!! It was such a love note. He wants me 2 go out w/him. Should I?  
Kagome

A few minutes later Kagome's cell phone vibrated.

To: Kagome

Meh. He's in 1 of my classes. He's nice I dunno if you want 2 go ahead.  
Sango

Kagome smiled as she continued to do her work.

Hey guys I know I SHOULDN'T be starting a new story and im not hee hee I just want to see do you guys think that this is a good start of is it too boring? Does it make you want to read more? Yes? No? Just want an opinion.


End file.
